Watch me Daddy, While I grow
by somewhat-strange xx
Summary: My Daddy dosen't want me to grow up, he want's me to be his little Princess forever. But somethings happening to me, Mommy calls it 'Puberty', I'm only eleven. How will Daddy Cope? We've always been close, but will my change effect our relationship? - little story I came up with, hope you like it! Rated T for Cussing and Sorta lemon Sorta .
1. 1: Go with the flow

**Hey Everyone! I'm back! And this is another little idea I got. I think it might be a prequel for a big story. Not sure yet. What do you think? Anyways, I thought about what Mal And Natara's kids would be like (All Maltara Fans do), and I could picture a fiesty little girl, similar to Mal. So I decided to write a little story. And, i've done a review reply for my first story, you know the 'wake up alone' oneshot, which I absoloutly HATE.**

* * *

The bell for end of class rung, and I got up out of my seat.

'Gym, ugh.' I thought to myself.

How I hated it.

The way I looked when I wore those God awful shorts and that oversized T-shirt. You see, my school, Golden Gate Park Elementary (I just made that up.) , decided to 'supply' us with 'specially made' gym kits. More like 'torture us' with 'matching low budget scraps found off the street'. How most of the girls were just stood there chatting away, and whenever a ball came near them they either screamed and ran, or completely ignored it, too busy chatting away about Justin Bieber.

I did enjoy gym, but not at our school. I love soccer. In soccer if I'm in goal, I know it sounds stupid, but I pretend i'm dodging a bullet, and if I didn't catch the ball, I'd be shot. I suppose it gives me that determination. Oh, and if I'm after the ball, I pretend I'm chasing some criminal psycho. Like my parents.

My parents are absoloutly amazing. I adore them. Mal and Natara Fallon. The two bestest cops in San Francisco. My mommy and I talk all the time, about girly things, and she helps me with my homework, and she's absoloutly amazing when theres problems with my friends at school. And my Daddy, he's the best. He's really funny, and we watch lots of movies, and he buys me presents, and he tells me stories about him and mommy's adventures, and sometimes, if it's okay, he takes me to work with him! And I'm their little angel, Pheobe Angela Fallon. I have silky, Chocolate brown hair, that flows all the way down to my elbows, big cobalt eyes, like my Daddy's, slightly tanned skin, a birth mark under-neath my eye, and a fiesty, amazing personality, if I do say so myself. I'm eleven years old, almost twelve, and I love the colour blue, old school video games, chocolate, Christina Perri, and Bruno Mars.

I walk through the hallway with my best friend Jenny over to the gym area, chatting as we walk.

"So, Pheobe, how's your Parents?" She asks, curiously, grinning at me like she usually does.

"There okay, I suppose. But they're both kinda stressed out about this new serial killer, he sends messages to these people, you know 'there was a girl called annie, she mysteriusly died, if you don't post this god knows how many times she will come into your room on monday and kill you' and when the people don't do what it says he finds them and kills them. They call him 'the chain letter killer'." I reply.

The mousey brown haired girl stares at me seriously, fear in her hazel eyes. I've scared her.

"It's not real, and besides, as long as you do what it says, they won't hurt you. That's why it's so hard. Because everyone is forwarding it. So you don't know whether someone created the original message or just forwarded it." I re-assure her.

She sighs deeply with relief. I chuckle slightly at her body language.

We arrive at the Gym Block and go to get changed. All of the girls, (including a college student who was having work experience, Annie Park's daughter, she was called Azure) was getting changed, she helped out with the gym or something. All the girls in my class were actually really nice, except Kelly, she was a wannabe popular who no-one liked. It was funny really.

I pulled off my tiny blue hollister t-shirt, revealing my bra, my new bra, my first bra. It was lilac with little yellow cupcakes all over it.

"Wait, what are you guys staring at?" I ask.

"Your bra is huge!" One of the girls says. okay ... tha's wierd.

Kelly decides to make a sarcastic remark.

"I bet you don't even have boobs." She says, scrunching her nose up.

"Shut it, flat chest!" I retaliate

Everyone laughs.

"Awkward moment when the girl with no boobs calls you flat chested." she remarks.

"Cool story bro, you know its funny because whenever your getting changed for Gym I see the tissue peeking out of bra like right now! " I shout, cockily.

Her cheeks turn a rosy pink.

"At least I've started Puberty!" she retaliates

"Oh, so your admitting you have Pubic hair?" I reply.

No answer. Pheobe:1 Kelly:0

I throw on my oversized t-shirt and take off my denim shorts, putting on the disgusting black ones, before heading into the gym.

The gym teacher, Ms. Hamerson, was a skinny woman with really pale skin and short blonde hair always tied into a ponytail. She looked really strict, but was actually the nicest teacher _EVER._

"Okay, class. Uh, your grade 4, aren't you? Yeah, your gonna be doing ... drumroll please... Dodgeball!"

Yes! I love Dodgeball, I'm so good at it!

Were split into two teams. I get ready to run for the ball like my life depends on it, I imagine, it's a madmans gun, I've gotta get it before he does. I prepare myself for the run.

3 ...

2 ...

1 ...

GO!

I start running as fast as my legs will carry me, getting closer with each step. The ball's almost within my reach, I reach down, and quickly grab it before anyone else can.

Who should I hit? hmmm ... oh! Megan and Nicole were stood talking to each other. I pull the ball behind my shoulder and, aiming for Nicoles legs, get ready to throw. Using all the power I have, I pull the ball forward in front of me and release it front my hand with a force.

BOOM!

yay! I got her.

Theres a ball coming my way, it's John's, I jump up and catch it. He reluctantly walks away, claiming it 'bounced'. I throw my ball at Megan, wanting to put her out of her misery of not being with her bff Nicole, sadly, I miss.

The ball heads towards one of the boys, Elliot, he runs to jump out the way, but sadly, is hit by the ball on his waist. He walks off, annoyed.

Mikey grabs the ball and hurls it towards Kelly, it hits her straight on the knee.

"Dick!" she mouths to him before walking off annoyed. Ugh, i swear, I hate it when people my age cuss for no reason whatsoever, except to make themselves look awesome. Well, thats what they think.

Someone throws the ball and it dosent hit anyone, so Lia picks it up and throws it to me.

I hurl it towards Isabella, it hits her on her leg. Hard.

"Ow, sorry, Isabella" I say.

A hand grabs me and pulls me to the other end of the gym. Azure.

"Azure! What the heck do you think your doing?" I ask, agitated.

She whispers to me in a quick tone.

"Pheobe, look at your shorts."

I look at her, confused, before shrugging my shoulders and looking at my shorts.

Oh my ..

There's this huge red dot leeking through them.

"Oh my God."

"Honey, you need to go to the office and get Miss. Francis to phone your parents, okay? Gran won't mind your Mom or Dad coming to pick you up." explains the blonde haired blue eyed girl.

"But, I don't get it. Whats wrong?" I ask, once again confused.

"Darling, it's your period." she states.

a slight shock comes to me. Period. I shouldn't be having them yet. I'm only eleven. That's when you have to wear pads and tampons, I don't wanna wear them. I don't want my period.

I quickly run to the office where the secretary, Miss. Francis is sat, eating oreo's.

"Miss, could you ring my parents?"

"Do you have permission?"

"Yes."

"What's your reason?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Yes."

"But I don't wanna!"

"Unless you don't want me too you must."

"I've ... got my period."

The chubby woman looks at me, shocked.

"Oh ... Okay."

She grabs the phone and puts it to her ear, dialing my mother's phone number, before passing it to me.

Beep. Bepp. Beep.

Is she even gonna answer?

"Hello?"it

Finally.

"Hey Mom!"

"Hey Pheobe, is this important, I'm kinda in a meeting with Maria and Lt. Anders."

"Yes it's important!"

"What is it? Listen, honey, I'm gonna have to put your Father on the phone, this guys being an ass."

"'Kay, love you."

"Love you too."

I wait while she hands the phone to my Dad. Aww, I'm gonna get the talk.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Princess?"

"I've started my periods."

No answer. He hates how fast i'm growing up. He nearly died when he saw my bra. But hey, what can you do when it murders without one?

Eventually, he answers.

"Oh ... Okay. You want me to pick you up?"

"Yes please. I need to clean myself."

I hear him shout down the line.

"Nat, honey, Pheobe's, uhh, started."

"Started what, Mal?"

"You know, Nat, uhh, started. Umm, she's started, bleeding, if you get me?"

"Oh... but, I gotta stay here, Mal. Go home, into the bathroom, oh wait, she's too young for them, umm, go to the pharmacist, Mal, and get a big bag of Always, the pads, not the tampons. Oh, actually, two, one day, and one night. Uhh, winged." Mother whispers.

"Winged? What's that supposed to mean? And always? What's that?"

"Just go, Mal."

* * *

I sit in the chair outside the office, on a towel. I feel such a retard. Finally, Dad arrives.

"Hey, Dad, what took you so long?"

"Trying to find the right stuff. I had to go back twice cuz your mother said they were wrong. How am I supposed to know the difference between Panty Liners and Pads?"

I chuckle.

"Lets go, Daddy."

I grab his masculine hand, tight. I grin at him, as we walk out of the school and over to my Dad's squad car. I step into the passenger seat, we set off home.

"So, Pheobe ... Now, your growing up, and, your gonna meet boys ... boys you might like. And one day, when your older, _much _older, you might want to have sex with them ..."

"What's that?" I ask. Seriously, what is it? No-one would tell me, I know everything else, except that.

"Uh, it's when, a guy and a girl, when their in love, they, 'make love'. It's uh, it's where, the guys gets his, toushy ..."

"His Penis."

"Uh, yeah, and a girl gets her, flower ..."

"Vagina?"

"Uh-huh. And They guy gets his penis and puts it inside the girls vagina, that's because a girls vagina has a hole in her vagina, so the guys penis fits right inside the little hole. And, the guys have this thing called a condomn, its a little thing that they put over the penis, because, the guys, have little tadpoles inside their penis called sperm, and when you have sex, the condom stops the sperm from coming out, unless you don't have a condom, then the sperm goes into the ladies hole and meets with the egg, you know when you have your period? well thats when you get a new egg in your vagina. So, all the little sperm swim in a race to get to the egg, and the first one that gets there, goes inside the egg, and it makes a baby."

"That sounds disgusting."

"Yeah ... So, anyway, when your older, you might want to have sex with a boy, make sure their wearing a condom, and don't have sex when your a teenager. Oh, and make sure you tell all the guys you date that I'm a cop, the last thing we want is for my little Princess to get pregnant before shes even grown up yet."

"I will daddy. Oh, and, Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"could you tell me what a boner is?"

* * *

**Whaddya guys think? I like it, it's good for me, anyway. This isn't the TOTAL MALTARA FLUFF story, I know, i'm really sorry. I haven't quite got to that yet. But I might do a CoD version of Die Hard, you know, with Mal, as John? What do you think? Oh and do you think that this should be a prequel to another story about Pheobe? Review please.**

* * *

**Hey, I edited it! I made Pheobe a little older, she's eleven, soon to be twelve. She dosen't cuss, well, as much, anyway. And I corrected some mistakes. Oh, and you know what she looks like!**


	2. 2: Apparently the Simpsons fails

**Hey! Look who's back! It's me! yeah, so I updated this story, it's pretty much just 'a school day in the life of Pheobe', no Mal, no Nat, No nobody. Just a gazillion OC's that i've come up with at the top of my head. But, don't worry, by the next chapter they'll be back.**

(Pheobe POV)

Inside the classroom, our new teacher is teaching social studies. Miss. May, she's called. She has blonde hair that reaches just past her shoulders, is wearing a black blouse with red polka dots and frilly sleeves and a pink belt around her stomach, a pair of beige fitted chino's, some red kitten heels, and has some red geeky glasses.  
"So, class. Being your new social Studies teacher, after your old social studies teacher took a leave due to .. personal issues. I want to spend this lesson getting to know you all. I'm going to call you all up one by one to tell us all about yourself. Let me just take a look at the register, lets see ... Logan."

Logan, a boy with dark blonde shaved hair and hazel eyes, walks up to the front of the class.

"Uhh, I'm Logan, and uh, I'm twelve years old. I live with my Mom and Dad, I have an older sister, her name's Emma, My favorite color is red, I like jello (is that what jelly is in America? I dunno) and Skrillex."

Next, Sophia, a shy girl with tanned skin and butterscotch blonde hair that reaches down to her legs comes up, she looks really nervous in front of everyone, like she's going to cry. Bless her cotton socks (:D).

"My .. my name is Sophia Charleton, I'm eleven years old, I-I live, with my Mommy, and my,my baby sister Daisy, my favorite color is pink, I like cupcakes, I play the clarinet, and I like listening to Florence and the machine, and Sia." She practically whispers.  
"Florence and the machine?" Kelly snickers, and starts to giggle. I watch as Sophia's eyes start to water a little, she looks down to the ground.

"Kelly, shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" I shout across the class.

Kelly shuts up.

Ms. May looks at me.

"Pheobe, we don't speak to people like that." says Miss. May.

"But it was the right thing to do." I exclaim. What can I say? I'm a Fallon.

Sophia goes to sit down in her seat, which is on it's own. Jenny isn't in today, she's off with a cold or something. She glances at me, and I smile at her, ushering her to come over and sit next to me. She looks at me with confusion, then looks behind her, then back at me, before pointing to herself. I nod. She walks over to me and sits down.  
She was wearing a baby pink summer dress, and some white leggings underneath. She had some little pink dolly shoes As well.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask. She nods, biting her lip.

"Look, i'm not a jerk like Kelly, and I won't bite. You don't have to be so shy." I explain to her.

She looks up to me with shock.

"So your not gonna make fun of me?" she whispers

"No. Why would I do that? And if you thought I was gonna make fun of you, why did you come over?" I ask.

"Be-because, your really pretty and popular, and everybody loves you, and your not a snobbish mean girl." she squeaks.

"Well, thanks, I guess. Oh. I love your hair, it's so long and shiny!" I exclaim.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Yours is really pretty too."

"Thank you."

"I like your outfit."

I'm wearing a little black skirt, a white t-shirt with the words 'don't be fooled by my cuteness' and a purple cardigan over the top of it. I also had some little grey shoes with a black bow at the front. I did look pretty good.

"Thanks. You look really sweet as well." I say.

Sophie was a really sweet girl, I wonder why everyone hated her?

"Hey, Sophie, you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch? I'm sure they won't mind."

"Really? You sure?"

"As death and taxes."

"Okay then, thanks!"

"Oh, look, it's Kelly's turn, lets here what she says!"

Kelly walks, no, struts, well actually, fails to strut to the front of the class, flicking her dirty blonde hair in the process. Idiot.

"Well, I'm Kelly, Kelly Ashworth, I'm twelve years old, I have big sky blue eyes, silky platinum blonde locks, and fair smooth skin. I live with my mother, and my father, and I have an older brother who is in college at Harvard training to become a world class lawyer. My favorite food is Ice-cream, my favorite color is hot pink, I like Jessie J, Rihanna, Katy Perry, and Justin Bieber. I enjoy acting, singing, dancing, any type of performing. I'm scared of Spiders. And I'm really rich. My Dad is an archeologist. Our house is worth million dollars. And my uncle owns seven houses at pacific heights. So, as you can see, I am very superior to most people."

She puts a hand on her hip before walking strutting away. Pfft..

"Pheobe."

"What, me?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Well, you gonna go up or what?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"Go on then."

I walk up to the front of the class, trying to think of something to say.  
"Uh, my name is Pheobe Fallon, I'm eleven years old, I live with my mom and Dad. I like playing old school video games,mostly Mario, and Zelda, and Sonic. Well, don't get me wrong, I like new ones, too, but only really if they've got older characters in em', but not Sonic '06. Ugh. It's way too glitchy and the storyline is so complicated, and, the kiss ... oh my. Anyways i'm going off topic. Uhh, my favorite color is blue, I play the piano, my favorite food is Chinese take out and I like Bruno Mars, and Christina Perri. My mom works with the FBI, and my Dad is a detective for the SFPD. They're the guys who took down the Maskmaker, and Genevieve Collins, and the Hunter, and Livewire ... and the Kracken ... and Zero ... and Mad Stranger and i'm gonna stop there. Oh, and Grandpa Raj is the 113th richest man in the world, and, when he dies, there's a chance that his money could be inherited to my mother, and, that's about it, oh, and I'm Automatonophobic, it's the fear of anything that falsly represents a being, like puppets, statues, masks ... I found this out when I was 8, we went to Disneyland, and when I saw one of the like moving statue Anamatronics, I started having mega heart palpitations. Anyway, that's it."

I walk back down.

"Wow." whispers Sophia.

"What?"

_***Ring* **_

There's the bell for lunch

I get up out of my seat and wait for Sophia to get up out of her seat, too. We walk to the cafeteria and get in line for our food.

"On our table there's usually me, Jenny, Madison, Aiden, Will, John, Brody, and Cameron. But, Kelly likes to sit and flirt with Will. I'm sure they won't mind you sitting with us, after all, they may look like your typical popular jerks, but they're actually really nice."

"Oh. Kelly." Sophia says, sounding, disappointed that Kelly was probably gonna sit with us. She has great taste. We pick our food. I get some tomato and herb pasta, and a shortbread cookie, as well as a bottle of water. Sophia gets a slice of pizza, some fruit, and a carton of milk. We walk to my usual table.

"Hey, guys. You don't mind if Sophia sits with us, do you?" I ask, curiously, twirling my chocolate brown hair between my finger and thumb.

"No, that's fine, Pheobe." says Will.

"Thanks."

We sit down, I sit next to Aiden and Sophia.

"Hi Willllll ..." a familiar voice greets obnoxiously.

"Ah hell .." I whisper under my breath. Sophia giggles, obviously hearing my remark. Everyone else on the table looks at me too, I must have said that louder than I thought.  
"H-hey, Kelly." Will stutters, nervously. I swear, that girl reminds of Panini from Chowder. (:D)

"Can I sit next to you Willlllll?"

"Uhh, actually .."

"Aww, thank you Willll"

She sits down, and starts dissecting her salad with her knife and fork.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I hate lettuce."

"The majority of the salad is lettuce, Kelly."

"Well, i'm not gonna get something with carbs. I'm on a diet."

I snort.

"Like thats ever gonna happen. Your twelve, and you'll probably be eating a bar of chocolate before tomorrow"

Kelly glares at Sophia, making her nervous. She looks down at her shoes.

"What's she doing here?" Kelly spits.

"I wanted her to come sit with us, Kelly."

"Well, I don't want her here. She's a weirdo."

"Your a weirdo. And, the majority of us don't mind her sitting here, so if you don't want her to sit with you I suggest you go sit somewhere else. Or, you can shut your trap and carry on flirting with Will!" I shout.

John tries to contain his laughter, covering his mouth. Yeah, she kinda just got pwned.

"Fine. I'll tolerate her and her second hand clothes for now." Kelly says, snobbishly.

"Good one." Aiden mouths to me.

"Thanks." I mouth back.

"Oh my god! I just realized that John actually looks so much like Kenny from south park, don't you think? He's even got an or-, well red hoodie!" I exclaim.

Everyone giggles, even John.

"Shut up, Pheobe, you might kill him." murmurs Sophia, quietly.

I start laughing even louder and harder.

"What?" Everyone practically asks, well, not at the same time, that would be just weird.

"Sophia, she, she said 'shut up, Pheobe, you might kill him!' " That's all I manage to get out before laughing even harder, people are staring at me. Everyone starts laughing too. Except Kelly. She's jealous. She's sending Sophia a glare that could melt ice. I'm not kidding. You can tell by her body language she's jealous. Oh great. I'm turning into my mother, going all mind reader. She decides to see if she can make people laugh too.

"Yeah, and, then they'd all be like 'd'oh!' heh." she says.

Everyone practically raises an eyebrow at her. Like: O_o

"Do'h? That's Homer Simpson. Were Talking about South Park. Which is fricking epic. The Simpsons isn't even funny anymore, it fails." Brody says.

Like you just did, Kelly. FAIL.

"Who's your favorite South Park character, Pheobe?" Madison asks me.

"Cartman. He is just, so, Epic. And fat."

"I like Chef." says Brody.

"Yeah, cuz' you wanna suck on his chocolate salty balls!" says Will.

"I love that song, it's my third favorite after Kyle's moms a bitch and it's easy M'kay." Sophia says.

"No, you don't say bitch, you drop the T, cuz' bich is latin for generosity." Will sings.

Kelly is getting angrier and angrier. I love it.

"Hey, guys, you think we should finish? We've been sat here chatting a while." I suggest.

"Yeah, lets do that." Madison says.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." I say. I gotta change my pad.

I quickly eat my cookie and hand in my tray, bowl and utensils, before walking to the bathroom. It's empty. I buy a pad from the machine thing.

I quickly go into one of the cubicles and pull up my skirt and down my panties (does that mean knickers?), quickly pulling off the dirty pad and throwing it in the bin thingy. Then, I grab my new pad and pull the sticker off before placing it in the lining of my panties. I pull them up and sort out my skirt before walking out of the cubicle and onto the yard.

'Where's Everyone?' I think to myself. Oh! There they are, sat on the lawn. I run over to them.

"Hey Guys! What's going on?" I ask.

"We were just being stalkers and talking about you." Aiden says, as if it was normal.

"Meh." I say, shrugging and sitting down with you.

"Hey, guys! I got an idea!" I say.

"What is it?" Cameron asks.

"How about we play a little game." I suggest, smirking.

"What kinda game?" Madison asks.

"I'm thinking a game that a little lab geek told me about."

"What are you talking about, Pheobe?" Sophia asks.

"Lets play, would you rather."

**Dunn-Dunn-DUUNNNNN! Hee-hee. Looks like a certain lab geek has influenced little Pheobe. Hee-hee. So yeah, I decided to add another chapter. Sorry it took so long, I had a small case of writer block, so I decided to write about Pheobe and her friends at school, and, what she's like. And I PROMISE I will update soon. And by soon I don't mean in a month. I mean SOON. So, yeah, hope you liked it. Review please, I'd like to know what you thought.**


	3. 3:Kelly gets btch slapped YAY

**Oh my god I feel so ignorant! I never did a review reply for the first Chapter! So I'm gonna do the one for last chapter right now before I forget:**

**Maltarafluff647,**

**Hee-hee, glad you found it funny**

**Mozzi-Girl,**

**K, first, Imma call you Molleh from now on just because thats what it sounds like with my accent and all, whih is really annoying because all my friends in school are like 'Cow' and i'm all like 'Ciw', and second, yes! That is exactly what I said Oscar was! An abusive Douchebag! Thank you. I'm suprised Mal didn't kill him but I guess he just wanted to get Pheobe out of there as soon as possible. Although, I would've loved to seen Oscar getting beaten up, and really? You thought the back story was emosh? (hee-hee I like that word) I actually just came up with what it would be and didn't even try to make it emotional, just put it how it was. YAY! And yeah, there was some funny parts, but this chapter was more heartfelt than anything else, well, at least thats what I tried to make it. xx**

**-Kyanna**

**MissMaltara1051,**

**Yeah, somebody that I used to know is a pretty awesome song, and I hate Oscar too, bwahah. Aww yeah that would be a shocking cause of death story, but I think I would enjoy it. And yes, i'm like almost finished with the next chapter, so I will update as soon as possible. Hee-hee xx**

**-Kyanna**

**CHAPTER 2-**

**Anon,**

**Yes, I plan to update as soon as possible, I'm working on my chapters all the time, unless I get writers block, which sucks. And, YES! Someone loves my story, i'm super chuffed! 3**

**-Kyanna**

**Composition Mills,**

**Awww, thank you! You get a free cookie for that! And I already had an idea along the lines of that, not giving anything away though, and no, it wouldn't creep people out and ruin my life. And besides, No-one in my life actually knows i'm on fanfiction, hahah! And none of them read it. xx**

**-Kyanna**

**PhoebePhorever,**

**It's really nice to know someone loves my story! :3, and yes, Pheobe is a boss, and I know her name is spelt wrong, thats how I like to spell it though. Thank you for enjoying it! Aww, this reply is only short, oh well! you can have a nyan cat! **

**.,_,...,_,... _**

`·.,¸,.·'¯`·.,¸,.·'¯|::::::( o . o)  
-...-""-...-"""u"'''''u'

**-Kyanna**

**mozzi-girl, **

**hehe! Now that I think about it is actually really funny! Pheobe is defo gonna have some bizarre would you rathers to ask, thanks to Kai! ;D**

**-Kyanna**

**BreezyFan,**

**Aww, but I do wanna update as soon as possible, hehe! Yes, the game could become dangerous. And yeah, I never pictured Kai to be a very tall person for some reason. Looking forward to see what you think of this chapter, too! xxx**

**-Kyanna**

**CHAPTER 1 REVIEWS-**

**Larissa,**

**Yes! I adore Maltara kid stories too! Since I discovered CoD fanfiction I decided at one point I was definately gonna write a story about a Maltara kid. Yeah, the same happened with me, my boobs started growing at about nine, and I didn't have my first bleeding till I was eleven, and I was on holiday (vacation)! I was so annoyed and excited at the same time, I couldn't go swimming or to the water park, and I was in tenerife so it was roasting hot! Glad you thought it was cute! :D**

**-Kyanna**

**YouDontKnowMyName,**

**Yes, I understand you completely, She is way too young to be acting like that, so I decided to make her two years older in the story. I realised that most people at nine would have barely heard words like that. I'm pleased you thought I did a good job! xx **

**-Kyanna**

**mozzi-girl,**

**Wow! I've never actually made anyone laugh till they cried before, I'm honoured! :D And Pheobe's attitude is pretty awesome, I think it's the sorta 'I act alot older than I actually am' sorta attitude, it's, and I quote "Totally frickin badass" - Kai. She reminds me alot of Mal, possibly of what Mal could've been like when he was a rebellious teenager? Anyways, Die Hard is an amazing movie! I'd never watched it before but I watched about a month ago! Bruce Willis is amazing, it's about a new york cop on x-mas eve going to see his wife, who's working at some hotel place and terrorists attack. And he's the only guy who has a chance of stopping them, and he has to do it all by himself. EPIC. You should definately watch it, I reccomend it. I mean, I don't even like action movies but this is awesome! Anyways, thank you thank you thank you, soooo much for reviewing and adding my story to your favourites! You may have just developed a fangirl! hehe! xx *squeal***

**-Kyanna.**

**PlayingWithColdFlames,**

**I was a little worried about that, but thats about around the youngest when she starts, she's almost ten so I thought maybe, and as a matter of fact, I'm from the UK too I just tried to make it sound more 'americany' by using words like 'elementary' and 'gym class' hah, guess it worked! And when I was around nine stuff like that was happening to girls in my class, and they were using pretty bad language, guess it's just the roughness of where I live. I tried to make it as realistic as possible, but your kinda right, she is a little young, so I decided to make her almost twelve. But thank you for reviewing, I **_**REALLY**_** apreciate it.**

**-Kyanna**

**The Sarcastic Polar Bear,**

**Yeah, I'm hoping to update as soon as possible, I want this to be an actual story. And I didn't realise how funny I had made it until you all reviewed. Thank you so much for reviewing, your stories are awesome! And can I just say, what an amazing Pen-name. That is all.**

**-Kyanna**

**BreezyFan,**

**Yeah you're right, Pheobe is pretty awesome. I wanted her to be like a mini-Mal, hahah! And, I guess she kinda is, and I wanted Mal to be awkward cuz, for one, he 'dosent want his wittewl pwincess to gwow' and two, it's a pretty awkward conversation to have. Thanks for saying it was a great story! All these reviews have made my day.**

**-Kyanna**

**Composition Mills,**

**Aww, I'm glad you found it funny, I didn't even realise how funny I had made it. And yeah, Mal isn't really one to beat about the bush, or make up weird stories about how babies are mad, and I'm not really afraid to write about this sorta stuff, but I'm not one who puts REAL lemons in every story either. And thats exactly right, when I didn't know what it was, when I was younger, the adults never even mentioned it around me, but, when I was about 8, the smartass guys in my class knew about it and where joking about it cuz they thought they were badass. Yeah, right. And, I live with my nan, and I was about the same age as Pheobe when she told me about sex, except she used hand gestures, hahah! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**-Kyanna**

**And yes, the games begin! And in this chapter your gonna find out how much of a bitch Kelly can be! cuz' right now it probably seems like Kelly and Pheobe are 'frenemies' as they would call it (WTF is up with that, why don't they just say they don't like each other?), but no, Pheobe hates her guts. Oh, and definate Badass Pheobe, and a cute little moment with Sophia and Pheobe, :D Hehe, anyways, I gotta tell you's all something. I live with my Nanna who I love to pieces, I've lived with her all my life, and ever since I was little every time my Nan has gotten a new car I get to name it. And, my nan got a new car, which she insisted I name, even though I'm a teenager and I have a 5 year old sister and a 4 year old brother. She also insisted it was a girl (WTF?) So, I named it Natara :3**

**Disclaimer: CoD Does not in any way belong to me. Neither do any of the characters except the students at Golden Gate Park Middle School, Which I think I own unless its a real school in San Francisco. Cause of Death balongs to EA. If I owned Cause of Death, Oscar wouldn't exist. And Ken wouldn't be dead. And Everything would be FREE. :D**

"Lets play, would you rather."

"Oh my god! Yes, would you rather!" Aiden Exclaims.

"What's so good about would you rather?" Sophia asks, innocently.

"Ohhh, you haven't played it with Pheobe, have you?" Will asks, rhetorically.

"I am the BEST at would you rather questions, blame it on a little too much time being babysat by Kai, who is actually my parents 'last resort', they really don't trust him, especially after that time he let me watch paranormal activity with him, oh, and the time they found something disgusting on the computer history, but, they won't tell me what it is!" I moan.

"So, I wanna go first!" says Brody.

"Who ya gonna pick?" asks Kelly.

"Aiden, would you rather, tell us who you think is the hottest girl in class, or, tell us who you think has the biggest tits!"

"Uhh, what is it with you guys and tits?" Madison asks.

"Uhh, well, the second one, they'd kill me, cuz they'd know i'd been looking at em', which for some reason offends girls, so i'd tell you who I think the hottest girl in class is."

"So, who is it?"

"Wait, I have to tell you?"

"Yep."

Aiden blushes, looking down at the ground. We wait in silence for his answer. Madison. Definately. She's really pretty. She has auburn hair that reaches her shoulders in waves, she's really tan, and has eyes the color of cinnamen. And they're totally an item. It's pretty adorable. Maideson. Freaking Fluffy!

"Can't I just describe em'?" he asks.

"Yes, that's so much better, more romantic!" Kelly says, batting her eyelashes in an epic fail sorta way. I swear, if Will was off sick for a day, Kelly would be all over Aiden. It disgusts me.

"Well, it's a she. She, she's really pretty, she has this fiery personality that astounds me, she isn't afraid to speak her mind, she's intelligent, she has these beautiful cornflower blue eyes, and, she's just, amazing." he says, nervously.

Wait, is he talking about me? No, he couldn't be, could he? I mean, there's plenty of girls in our class with blue eyes, Nicole, she's a sporty tomboy who dosen't care what anyone thinks,and Peyton, she's that bubbly girl who is like, really, quirky, that's the word. And there's ... Kelly. Yeah, he's talking about Kelly. She speaks her mind 24/7, and her personality certainly is fiery. I mean, as annoying as Kelly is, she is pretty. Why does that dissapoint me? I don't like him.

"Uhh, Madison, I got this one from Pheobe, would you rather, lick your tongue across a ten foot street in new york, or lick your tongue up a strangers nostril, and you cant die!"

I burst out laughing at that question.

"What? How do I answer that? Uhh, street. Moving on, Cameron: Would you rather be kissing Meg Fox or kissing Elise?"

"The answer is simple. Elise, she's pretty hot."

"Heehee, Sonic 06." I mutter under my breath.

"Uhh, you Pheobe!" he exclaims, pointing towards me

"Aw, come on!" I shout, raising both my hands.

"Okay, oh, I got one! Would you rather, find true love, or ten million dollars!" he asks me.

Oh my god, how hard! I mean, ten million Dollars is alot, but true love?

"Umm, I don't know ... I guess, true love."

everyone looks at me like i'm crazy: O.O

"Who knew you were sappy?" asks Will.

"Because, 10 million dollars, it dosen't last, where, true love does. And, I guess, considering how loved up my parents are, it would be, more fulfilling."

"aww." Madison adds.

"Anyways, Kelly: would you rather be flat chested for the rest of your life, or have a penis?"

"What kind of a question is that?" She asks.

"A Kalaba special." I reply, giggling.

I couldn't wait for her to reply to this, either way it was gonna make her look stupid. I'm so evil. Muahaha.

"Penis." she answers.

"OMG, WHAT?" We all gasp.

"Cuz I could always have a sex change to be a lady, and that would mean, no period's."

"Kelly, I don't think the boys wanna know about your periods."

Brody mutters something under his breath about it being fricking gross.

"Uh Will, would you rather be three feet shorter or three feet taller?"

"Three feet taller. seven foot 11. Nice."

Kelly glances at Sophia

"Someone needs to be three feet taller."

I stare at Kelly. Who does she think she is? No-one actually likes her because she's so damn annoying. And then she thinks she can be mean to whoever she likes? Not on. And she knows this ticks me off. Cow.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Sophia says, getting up to leave.

Next thing we know Sophia is in mid air, tumbling towards the ground, head first. She puts out her hands to protect her head. She lands on the solid concrete with a thud, scraping her hands and knees. She lets out a yelp, before sniffing and getting up to leave. I grab her arm to stop.

"Sophia, wait, don't go."

She yanks her arm from my grasp, before running off. It's then I realise that Kelly has her leg stuck out purposly, grinning deviously.

"Thank god we got rid of her, right?"

I glare at Kelly, I can feel myself shaking with anger. I clench my hands into tight fists.

"Kelly, that was really mean." Will says.

"Oh well, she was all over you anyway!"

"Shut up, and get lost." I tell her.

"What?"

"Either you get the Hell outta here, or I will seriously hurt that pretty little face of yours!"

"As if." She exclaims.

"Try. me." I mutter through clenched teeth.

She looks at me, and I can see fear in her eyes, just for a second, and then the conifdence comes right back. She grins.

"Please, Pheobe. We all know you couldn't do it."

I smile at her, before running over to her. I watch my hand come to life, moving behind me, and coming into contact with her face.

"Wanna bet?"

Kelly grabs the left side of her face, clutching it tightly.

"You little bitch!"

Next thing I know I'm being verbally abused.

"PHEOBE ANGELA FALLON, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Someone screeches from the other end of the yard.

Oh great. Mrs. CrumpleBottom, yes, that is her name. Although everyone calls her Mrs. CrustyButt. She's an old woman, who has absoloutly no sense in style, and needs to brush her hair every once in a while. And she was totally harsh.

She stomps her big square shoes across the yard over to me. Poo.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE PAINFUL, PHYSICAL CONTACT WITH ANOTHER STUDENT, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!" She bellows.

I roll my eyes at her.

"Please, Ms. , Here's an idea, instead of screaming at me, why don't you scream at Kelly, who just happened to say i'm a bitch, I thought cuss words werent allowed, or, why don't you go after the eigth graders watching porn on their phones, eh?"

I storm off to find Sophia, leaving Crustybutt stood there, astounded.

I start to run through the school, frantically scanning for Sophia. I mean, I care about her. I know we've only just became friends today, but, she already means alot to me. I pass by some girls in my class, Peyton, Chloe, Grace, and Elise.

"Hey, uhh, have you guys seen Sophia? You know, little shy girl, really long blonde hair?"

"Nope."

" 'kay, thanks anyway."

I run off, still scanning for the long haired girl. I stop at the bathroom, walking inside. There she is!

She's sat on the floor inside a cubicle, hugging her knees. I run up to her.

"Oh, thank God! I was wondering where you were!" I exclaim.

She sniffs. I sit down next to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask.

She sniffs again.

I feel the need to hug her, so I do. It's horrible seeing her upset. She rests her head on my shoulder, and I rest my head on hers, gently rocking her from side to side.

"I can't handle it, Pheobe. The name calling, people making fun of me. I already get enough of it at ho-" She gasps, covering her mouth.

"Wait, what? Sophia, are you alright? Is something wrong?" I ask. She gazes up at me, her eyes red and swollen, her face the only thing in my vision. Her deep almond eyes glancing upwards, sunlight bouncing off of them, making them sparkle. It was like there was a whole other universe in there. Fascinating.

"NO! ... n-nothings wrong, i'm fine." she whimpers.

"Look, Kelly has got nothing on you, you hear? You are a beautiful girl, and Kelly is only so mean to you because she is jealous, jealous of being so pretty." I exclaim.

"You think i'm beautiful?" she asks, shocked.

"Yeah. I really do." I admit. I do.

She beams at me.

"Thank you." she states.

"Hey, would you like to have dinner at my house?" I ask.

"It's kinda short of notice, isn't it?" she inquires.

"Okay, one: never answer a question with a question, and two: I have my phone."

I pull out my iPhone , turning it from left to right in my hand.

"Wow, you have an iPhone?" Sophia gasps.

"Yeah, I got it as a present from my Granpappy Raj." I reply.

I dial my mothers number, holding the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom!" I chirrup.

"Pheobe, is this your mobile? You know how I feel about you bringing that phone to school!" Mom lectures.

"Meh. It's for emergencies. Anyways, can a friend come and stay for dinner?" I ask

"Uhh, yeah, I guess, if that's okay with Jenny's mom." she states

"It's not Jenny. It's my new friend, Sophia, I met her today." I say

"Really? Well, it's nice to know your making new friends, if you want, if its okay with her parents, she could sleep? After all, it is friday." she replies.

"Yep, what you doing mom?" I ask

"Right now i'm trying to save your Dad's ass." she states, casually.

"Huh. same as usual then?" I reply.

"Yeah. Okay, i'll tell your Dad, you just check if it's okay with Sophia's mom first, okay?" she asks.

"Okay." I answer.

I hang up.

"Here you go." I say, passing her the phone.

She dials her mothers number, knowing it off by heart, she seems facinated by the phone. I giggle at her.

"Hello, yeah, yeah, I know, uh, mom? Can I sleep at a friends tonight? Really? Thanks, okay, love you too mommy, bye!"

She hangs up.

"Yes." she simply says.

"YAY!" I squeal.

"I'm so excited!"

"Oh, and, for the record, I bitch slapped the dumb out of Kelly."

"Heehee."

"Come on, lets go."

I'm sat in our first Sex. Ed class next to Aiden. Sophia is sat over next to Madison, in front of us. Behind us, is Will and John.

"Hey, what you did back there with Kelly and Sophia was great." Aiden exclaims

"Well, that cow needs to be taught a lesson." I answer

"Yes. And, for the record, I agree. I hear we got a sub today." he says

"Wanna make up names?" I ask

"Yup. Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die."

"Hah! And, my name is .. Forest, Forest Gump!"

"Actually, they're a little obvious, my name is ... Lisa, which I assure you, is a mans name. My full name, Lisa Tequila Optimus Jones."

"Tequila? HAH! And mine can be ... Panocha. Panocha Tangerine Galaxy."

"Panocha?"

"Yep. Kai said it was spanish for something dirty."

"Wait, lets swap names instead. I'm Pheobe, your Aiden."

"Nah."

eleven minutes had passed, the teacher was a no-show.

"Well, I'm gonna have a laugh. Okay, okay, who am I?" he asks me, before jumping up onto the table and prancing around.

"Oh, jolly good! I'm just practicing my equestrian skills on my pretty pony with crumpets and an afternoon tea." He says, poshly.

He was pretending to be Mr. Hardican, who was, undeniably, your stereotypical english bloke. Which really annoys me, not all english people are like that.

"Okay, okay, your Mr. Hardican. Now, get down!" I try to say seriously, but end up giggling.

He jumps down. Sitting back in his seat.

"Hey, Sophia's sleeping at mine tonight, you guys wanna meet up with us tomorrow?"

"Yeah, where?" He asks.

"How about we go see a movie?"

"Uhh, yeah, but what?"

The door flies open, and the teacher walks walks in. No sub. It's two teachers, Mr. McKenna and Mrs. Geller.

"Sorry we're late, class. Okay, so, today is going to be your first sex education class."

Some of the boys start to giggle at the mention of it. I roll my eyes at their immaturity.

"Can the boys follow Mr. McKenna into the room next door, and girls, come closer and we'll begin." Mrs. Gellar says.

I stay where I am, Sophia comes and sits next to me.

"Do you know about this sorta stuff?" She asks me.

"Well, I know about sex, and, girl stuff. But thats it." I reply

"My Momma wouldn't tell me. She thinks i'm too young." Sophia explains.

Oh. Well, I suppose her Mother is kinda right. We're only 7th graders.

"Okay, girls. Now, you girls are starting to grow into fine young ladies. This is the start of Puberty. Now, for boys, Puberty is slightly different. You girls should start developing breasts, maybe some of you have even started your period."

This makes me feel especially awkward.

"Okay, if you don't know what a period is, it's when you girls start bleeding from your vagina. You are going to start developing pubic hair on your vagina, too. You're also going to have more hormones in your body."

This is how the lesson went for the rest of the afternoon, just Mrs. Gellar talking. After what seems like forever the bell finally goes for the end of the day.

*Ring*

I literally jump out of my seat, grab Sophia's wrist and run out of the class, dragging her along with me. As the halls begin to fill with Students, I carry on running, swiftly dodging inbetween students whenever I see a gap.

"S'cuze ME! COMING THROUGH!" I shout.

We run through the halls and stop outside the staff room.

"Pheobe, what are you doing?" Sophia asks me, confused, her breaving heavy from the running.

"You ready for this?" I ask.

"Ready for what?" She asks me.

"Oh, never mind." I say, before grabbing her wrist again and running into the staff room, into some teachers having a discussion over some tea and biscuits. They stare at us, and I burst out laughing, still running, over to the door that leads to outside the school.

"Hey!" One of the teachers shout.

I slam open the door, and we both run outside. It's quicker than having to go all across school.

"What was that all about?" Sophia asks.

I giggle, searching for my Dad's car. I spot it just outside the school gates, where he's sat inside it ... styling his hair? I snicker.

We walk up to the car, where Dad is still messing with the hair. I smile at the fact he dosen't notice we're here.

"Hey, Pantene, quit messin' with your hair." I say.

"Oh! Hey, Pheobe, didn't .. see you there." Dad mutters.

I burst out laughing.

"Dad, this is my new friend Sophia." I introduce

"Hi." He says.

"Hello, Mr. Fallon, it's nice to meet you." Sophia whispers.

"Please, call me Mal." He states.

We step into the car, Sophia in the backseat, me in the Passengers seat. We set off.

"Oh, and, Dad? I'm in trouble."

"What d'ya do now Pheobe?" He asks.

"I slapped Kelly. Wait! Here me out. She was being a total moron all day, flirting with Will, and she was making fun of Sophia, and she tripped her up for no apparent reason. And started laughing! So I backhanded her across the face, so she called me a bitch, s'cuse my Spanish, Mrs. CrustyButt had a tantrum at me, I ignored her, and sorted out Sophia."

"Yeah, i'm starting to dislike this Kelly chick more and more. So, Sophia, do you like ... gun collections.."

"Dad! What kind of a question is that?"

Dads phone rings.

"Pheobe, could you get that for me?" Dad asks.

I pick up the phone off the dashboard and answer it.

"Pheobe Fallon, who's speaking?"

"Hi Pheobe. Is your Dad there?" Maria asks.

"Yeah, he's driving right now, can I take a message?" I ask

"I need him to come down by the station a minute, could you ask him?" She replies.

I put my hand over the phone.

"Dad, Yeong needs you down at the station."

"Okay, but you two are gonna have to come with me." he murmurs.

We finally arrive at the station. I jump out of the car, so does Sophia, and we walk into the bullpen.

"Dad, can we go see the lab geeks?" I ask Dad.

"I don't know why you'd wanna see Kai, but, okay?"

I lead Sophia to the tech lab, where Kai and Amy are sat both at Computers, Amy probably being the only one at work.

"Hey, cousin it!" I greeted to Kai.

"Hey Pheobe and ... girl who i've never met before once in my entire whole life at all ever."

"What you doing?" I ask.

"Oh! I just pre-ordered the new Sims 3 expansion pack: The sims 3 supernatural. It may have cost $40, but, I don't care. I already got all the other expansion and stuff packs. I got: The sims 3, the sims 3 world adventures, the sims 3 ambitions, the sims 3 late night, the sims 3 generations, the sims 3 pets, the sims 3 showtime, the sims 3 high end loft stuff, the sims 3 town life stuff, the sims 3 diesel stuff, the sims 3 katy perry's sweet treats stuff, the sims 3 fast lane stuff, and the sims 3 collectors edition. Oh, and the Sims Medieval, and The Sims Medieval pirates and nobles."

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Your such a nerd, Kai. Go back to your Fanfics, oh yeah, I went there! With your cliche 'It's Oscar and Nats Wedding, and Mal comes barging in in the middle of the ceremony, objecting, and Nat just randomly admits her true love for him. Good idea, but it's already been done, Kalaba." I state

"What did you do at school today?" he asks

"We played would you rather." I reply

"Did you use any of my ones?" he asks

"Yep. The .." I begin

"Flat chested or penis." he finishes

"Yes. She said penis." I mutter

"Heh. I think we better go now. See yah, Lab geeks."

We leave the tech lab, and I knock on Maria's office door, but still imeadeatly walk in.

"Hey Pheobe. I haven't seen you in a while. Who's this?" She asks, gesturing toward Sophia.

"Oh, this is my friend, Sophia. Uh, do you know where Dad is?"

"Uhh, he's just over with your mother in the interrogation room."

"Okay."

We finally arrive just outside the interogation room where both Mom and Dad are questioning somebody. I grin.

"Look, Sophia, this is where they get the guy to talk. They use all tactics to make him anxious so he'll tell the truth and they, well, Mom, knows when he's lying." I say.

"Wow." Sophia gasps.

"I know, I think it's amazing." I explain.

We stand there for the next few minutes examining the questioning, even though we couldn't hear anything. A while later Dad comes out.

"Okay, sorry about that. Lets go." He says.

**Okay, So that's it for now. Imma leave it there cuz I dunno what else to put right now. Hope you likey! Oh, and I just realised that we never got to see Oscars :O face yet in the game (I think?), which would make me Laugh so hard! Unless it's in the Vernon Frist Case.**

**WOW! I updated soooooo fast! Me proud. Two updates in two days! I'm so happy with myself. Oh, and incase you didn't realise, Pheobe has a bad temper. Just putting that out there. Review! xxx**

**-Kyanna**


	4. 4: Sophia the crying Munchkin

**Helooo! Yeah, I know, I haven't updated in forever! I've had loads of tests and I fractured my wrist and it was my birthday (my Mum got me limited edition **_**water)**_** I came down with a serious case of writers block, my brother started Primary school, and I've got alot more to say so i'm really sorry about that. **

**Anonymous9388,**

**I guess I kinda get your point, but the majority of the reviewers enjoy this story so I will continue. I don't think it's really necessary to say that those who think it's funny are jacked up though, some people have different opinions to others. I'm trying to steer clear of bad language and such anyway, but thanks for being honest and reviewing. xx**

**-Kyanna**

**Molleh,**

**Awww, you loved it! I actually thought it might have been bad for some reason, I don't know why ... but I just did! And I was going for a Mal sorta temper, Sophia is pretty adorable, I, personally, just wanna hug her! My sex. Ed classes were together also, but everyone was really immature, the boys were just laughing, and the girls were just goin 'eew'. So yeah. And, I had to have Pheobe give Kelly a bitch slap! I couldn't resist! xx**

**-Kyanna**

**Missmaltara1051,**

**Yes, Kelly is really annoying, like that girl when you were little and you hung out with her once and she suddenly thought you were best friends and followed you around everywhere, or is that just me? Probably. It would be pretty awesome to have rich grandparents like Pheobe, and by the sounds of it, she's got 'Grandpappy Raj' wrapped around her finger. And, your gonna find out what they're gonna do right now! HA! And yeah, I must admit, i'm actually a huge Sims 3 fan, like, even before I came across CoD, so thats how I know. *Feels like a nerd* xx**

**-Kyanna**

**Composition Mills,**

**Hee-hee! Aww, thanks! And yeah, Pheobe is just an amazing character, if I do say so myself! And, I thought I didn't portray Kai properly, I thought I didn't make him funny enough! Oh yeah, the Spanish word, I've been taking Spanish since Year 7/7th grade aswell, so, yeah. Hee-hee! xx**

**-Kyanna**

**MissMaltara1051,**

**I'm really sorry about taking so long, I had an immense case of Writers block, And this review sorta drove me to hurry up. So, thank you! I'm chuffed you love it so much! xx**

**-Kyanna**

**Jacey,**

**Aww, I've noticed a few of your reviews on my other story too, they made me feel all mushy and warm. Like a roasted marshmellow. And i've also got 5 things to say:**

**1. It's nice to know one of my OC's isn't a Mary-Sue. And that she's relatable.  
2. Pheobe is hilarious? I never really thought about it, but if you say so!  
3. Yes she is. She's that mean side to every girl combined into one b*tch. Pardan my swedish. Yet she's still not your stereotypical popular blondie. I hope anyways.  
4. 10 points for me! YAY!  
5. I agree. Kai is the best! He's the ultimate Nerd!**

**So, yeah, now it's pretty much the sleepover, some typical girly sleepover stuff, some not so typical girly sleepover stuff, so yeah. Lets'a Go!**

Sophia flicks through all the channels, trying to find something good to watch.

"Glee?" she asks.

"No."

"American Idol?"

"Nah."

"What should we watch, then?"

"Well, what do you wanna watch, we got Netflix."

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, can we watch a disney movie?" Sophia asks me quietly, trying to avoid my gaze. I raise an eyebrow.

"Uhh, sure, if you want ..." I begin, akwardly.

"Lets watch the Little Mermaid! No, Snow White and the Seven dwarfs!" She immedeatly insists. I let out a loud groan, rolling my eyes.

"Anything but those! They have to be two of the dumbest Disney girls ever! I mean, The little Mermaid? She sold her voice for plastic surgery, so she could meet some good looking dude she hardely knows, same with Snow White! Oh, Snow White, she's just ..." I babbled, before being interupted by the usually quiet, but now suddenly excited girl.

"What's wrong with Snow White?" She inquires, agitated.

I begin to intimidate the Albino Princess' extremely chipmunk-ish voice, which I must admit, is really hard, and it _murders _your throat.

"Ooh, I talk to Animals and live with seven men! Now, the Dwarfs told me not to speak to strangers, but to the heck with it! It's not like my step-mothers gonna try and kill me!" I manage to squeak before my throat gets the better of me and I erupt into a fit of coughs. Sophia giggles, and I carry on with our conversation.

"I was thinking something more along the lines of The hunchback of Notre Dame or Tarzan?" I suggest.

The blonde girl widens her eyes at me as if I just mentioned he who shall remain nameless (Voldemort :D).

"Hunchback of Notre Dame is so creepy! When Frollo was singing Hellfire and those guys in the red capes were saying foreign stuff, it gave me nightmares! And Tarzan is depressing!" She responds. I sigh.

"If your that desperate to watch a girly Disney Princess movie or whatever, lets watch Mulan! At least she can fight." I mutter, getting slightly annoyed at the adorable blonde.

Sophia shakes her head.

"Fa Mulan isn't a Disney Princess, I mean sure, she's one of the actual line-up, but she's actually royalty, she comes from a middle class family. I still don't see why Eilonwy isnt one."

"Boy, you sure know your Disney. Well then, is Beauty and the Beast okay? I haven't seen it since I was seven, so lets watch that, kay?"

Sophia responds with a nod.

"Hah! That huge dude on steroids' got a butt chin!"

"Them blonde fangirls so remind me of Kelly! I'm gonna sing this to Will whenever she's near him."

"okay, I've never understood to this day how they tie their hair up with a ribbon, I've tried and it does not work!"

"98% of that's gotta be from the Mother."

"Oh Angela Lansbury, you legend."

"You know the guy who's the voice of the candlestick is Baby's Dad in dirty dancing?"

"No way! Cleavage in a Disney movie!"

"You think there's any subliminal messages in this one?"

"Woah! Was that a skull in his eyes?"

And

"He was much cuter as a Beast."

Were just some of the things I came out with during the movie. Of course, Sophia cried when the Beast died, (Remind me to never let her watch The lion King, can you imagine the tears?) and surprisingly, I loved it. I even remembered some of the lyrics from when I was little, hah. Me and Fifi attempted to do a duet of that song they sung when they were playing in the snow, me being the beast of course. I'm just so weird.

So, right now, it's two am, Sophia's hyped up on energy drinks, and were watching the only movie on TV. Wait for it ... Titanic.

Why the heck are they putting this movie on at this time? It makes most girls sob really loudly, but not me. It's a stupid love story, apart from, well, when the ship sinks, you know? Like, the two old people on the bed and the little kids going to sleep, that's sad. But thats not what makes people cry, it's when Jack dies. What? ...

... Okay, I do cry a little when he dies. But, he's so good looking, and he's eyes are almost as awesome as Dad's.

We all saw it coming anyway, and I still don't see how there 'wasn't enough room for him on the door.' Rose is such a moron.

Sophia's hysterical whimpers are interupted by a knock and opening of a door. Mom.

"You girls are decent right? Good and ... Pheobe, what did you do?" She asks, annoyed yet confused at the scene in front of her at the same time.

"Titanic."

"Ah, don't worry hun, it got to me, too."

It's then I notice the paper bag in her hands. Chinese! With a 'Yay' I run and grab the bag from her hands, accidently slamming the door shut in mom's face, and running back to Sophia, hyperactivness taken over.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I haven't had Chinese in forever! Don't you just love Chinese food, Sophie?" I squeal

"Uh, I wouldn't know, I've never had Chines-"

"What? Are you for real? Oh, Sophie. You poor little munchkin."

The blonde munchkin raises an eyebrow at me, silently mouthing the word 'Munchkin' in question. I let a few snickers loose.

Once Sophie finally sorts herself out with the tears, we start on the Chinese. Whilst Sophie eats a Samosa casually, I just scoff my face with egg fried rice and ribs. Yummeeh.

We talk. Movies. People in our classes. Teachers. What we wanna do when we're older. Funny moments. Boys (quietly, of course, my Dad's next door, and he would fuh-reak).

After talking we decide to finally get into our pajamas. After all, it is 2AM. Sophia lets out a yawn.

"You tired, Sophie?" I ask, yawning aswell in the process. How cliche. Well, at least, I think cliche is the word, I don't 100% know what cliche even means. Sophia nods.

We both climb into my bed, one of us at each end, and eventually allow oursleves to be captured by visions of darkness. Heh, i love being overly poetic.

**Holy Poop. That was a terrible chapter, and you don't deserve something this bad after waiting FOUR BLOODY MONTHS. And six days. I'm a terrible, terrible person. I deserve to be mauled by a bunch of beliebers and directioners and twihards. I'm sorry! And I promise I will update very very very very soon, I swear!**

**-Kyanna**


	5. Update

**Heyy! Uhh, just a quick update.**

**I'm going on a little Hiatus with this story, i've reread it and decided that i'm gonna take some time re-editing it, just so that it isn't as dumb.**

**Really sorry about this, but I'm really, really displeased. But, don't worry, i'll still be doing Ask the stars of CoD, so i'm not dissapearing. I don't know how long this will take, i hope to be as quick as possible, but i'm quite a lazy person aswell, just to let you all know. **

**Again, I'm really sorry about this.**

**-Kyanna**


	6. 5: Mondays and Hufflepuff

**Hii, told I would update soon! I would've updated earlier, but my 9 year old cousin has been diagnosed with hydrocephalus, so i've been really upset about things, and trying to fundraise for him, because he's always wanted to go to Disneyland, so I want him to go. But I'm updating. Yay!**

**Molly,**  
**Haha glad you enjoyed it, no it really dosen't seem like four months, and thank you. That last comment on my name made me feel all warm and mushy and left me smiling like a weirdo in the middle of a resteraunt. Thank you! xx**  
**-Kyanna**

**Tori,**  
**Aww, the fact that you liked it makes me feel happy! And, once again, I really didn't think it was that funny. I need to start giving myself credit for the funny parts. :/ xx**  
**-Kyanna xx**

**TheSarcasticPolarBear,**  
**Thank you! xx**  
**-Kyanna xx**

**Edward'sAngelForever,'**  
**Hah! See what you did there!**  
**-Kyanna xx**

**Molly,**  
**Well, that wasn't the particular reason, no. But it was partly the reason as to why it took me so long to update the last chapter. I'm not very good at taking mean comments well, they really get to me. At least I have people who agree with me in the fact that it was completely unneccesary to be so mean. Ever heard of constructive critisicm? Anyways, thank you for that review, it made me feel much better about my story.**  
**-Kyanna**

**Sorry too say, this is a really short chapter, but at least I wasn't on Hiatus for very long, but Imma take a break from Ask the Stars, 'cause i'm lazy. But i'm gonna delete my fathers day chapter, since I've realised it is really ooc, and I need a nice Oscar for future chapters. But I will be updating more often, and I think i'm gonna make my chapters much shorter.**

* * *

Ugghh, why do Mondays have to exist?

No seriously, can someone tell me why?

After a dreadfully long weekend of being babysat by _Neha, _of all people, and homework. To top it all off, Monday. Absoloutly fantastic.

Right now i'm stuck in Geography. Now it just so happens that our substitute teacher is that one teacher who is not only the biggest ass ever (Apart from chuckles, of Course), but also tries to make jokes in class but just fails. He dosen't know me all that well.

Anyways, I'm spending most of the time talking. I've already decided that. I don't want to learn about Austria or whatever. I zone out as the teacher drones on. Bored out of my mind, i stare out of the window.

The school yard looks pretty when there's no-one on it. No snotty kids running round, no Teachers pacing back and forth. I like Autumn, it's a very pretty Season, shame it's almost ending. Mom agrees with me too, she loves Autumn, whereas Dad likes the Summer. I think it's just the look of it, you know?

I'm interrupted of my daze by the sound of my name.

"Miss Fallon, will you quit staring out of the window and pay attention!"

I quickly jump out of my skin, before turning to face my pretty cheesed off looking teacher.

"Sorry."

I just stare at the teacher until we're told to do our work.

The work was pretty simple, just read the text and answer questions. I didn't do that, of course. I just talked with Jenny about what happened last week with Sophia and Kelly.

"Oh my gosh, that is so mean of her! What an obsessive beep." she murmured softly to me.

Jenny's been my friend since elementary, she moved in 3rd grade, and we were glued at the hip ever since. She could be a little bit tomboyish at times, but was still girly if you get me? Uhh, she likes girly stuff, but she's very witty and speaks fluent sarcasm. And no, she's not related to Blaise. Just so you know.

"I know, right. So, I slapped her across the face and got away with it." I stated, proudly.

"Really? Wow. Ten ponts for Gryffindor, huh?"

Oh, did I mention she was a Potterhead?

"How many times have I told you, I'm a Hufflepuff." I explain.

We carry on talking until the bell goes for lunch. We both get up out of our seats, and walk to the busy canteen, grabbing some chicken wraps and a carton of milk.

We sit at our usual table, where Kelly seems to be absent. Thank God, I look behind me to find she's sat with the rest of the girls from my homeroom, all girly little twihards with extreme lack of personality, I must admit, giggling away, as if what happened on friday was nothing but a dream.

Once we sat down, I saw that Will was looking a little glum.

"What's wrong, Will, miss your stalker?" I ask, teasingly. He flashes me a sad smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah, s'just, my next door neighbour's son had a heart attack."

"Oh my gosh, I hope he recovers."

We sit there and pretty much eat our dinner in silence, when Madison finally speaks up.

"Hey Pheobe, isn't that ...?" She begins, pointing behind me. I turn my head to face the other end of the canteen.

Oh god, no ...

* * *

**Yet another cliffhanger, can anyone guess? Please review, mucho apreciation, i'd like to know what you think. For the record. Should be updated very very soon.**

**-Kyanna**


	7. Should I delete?

**Hey guys ...**

**Yeah, so I don't know how to put this gently, so I'm just gonna come out with it.**

**I feel like deleting this story. **

**But, I know some people enjoy it. This is actually my most popular story, too. But, I just feel like it's not going anywhere. So, just wondering, do you guys think i should honestly delete it? I keep being really lazy with the updates and I feel like i'm letting you down. I feel like this is a bad story.**

**I'll leave you about a week to let me know in the reviews. Sorry.**

**-Kyanna**


	8. 6: My principal is a Tumblr Whovian

**Okay, so thank you sooooo much to all you lovely reviewers, you guys made me cry, just to know you care about my story it's just oh god the feels. Anyways, I've decided to continue my story, so thank you so much for being so nice to me. I smiled so much I actually have cracks in my lips. No joke.**

**Yeah, I've changed the story to past tense. Because I'm use to writing in it so it gets on my nerves writing in present tense.**

**And no-one guessed who it was! Awww, but it makes me feel original and un****-****cliché!**

There, at the front of the cafeteria, was our principle. He's quite a kind, down to earth, man. If you met him, you would think of him as an average, friendly person. But, he's actually a secret nerd. He insists on bringing his megaphone with him everywhere, and even admits to having a tumblr account, which he's constantly haunting. He told us all he's a whovian. I don't even know what a whovian is! But, he is not the reason that my mood is dropping all of a sudden.

It was the man who was stood next to him. You wanna know who he is?

Chuckles.

Oh, god, why?

I stared at him as he glanced around the room, looking almost appalled at the kids. A scowl decorated his aging face and his nose was turned up slightly and he had this arrogant look about him. Ass.

"Boys and girls ..." Our Principle (Mr. Mullarky) began, into his megaphone covered in weird stickers of golden spotted robot things.

"... Last weekend, a student from Roosevelt middle school was brutally killed. His name was Logan Sanderson, aged 13, and he was apparently well known amongst some of the pupils in this school. Now, this is the third time in the past two weeks that a child between the ages of 10 and 13 has been killed in San Francisco. Now officer An-sorry, Captain Anders here wants to have a talk with everyone later this afternoon. You will be escorted class by class next lesson to room F5. Thank you."

And with that, they both left.

The sound in the cafeteria escalated from complete and utter silence to the ear-splitting, almost up roaring sound of chatter.

"Oh my gosh, he's dead?"

"That's so bad!"

"Another killer?"

"Well that surely killed my mood."

I turned to face Jenny, who had quite a shocked look spread across her freckled face.

"Why would someone want to kill kids?" she asked, almost angry. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe it's because they were forced to grow up quickly, so they didn't really have a childhood, so if they can't have a childhood, no-one can." A voice piped up, Sophia was just sitting down. She had her long blonde hair in a high ponytail, which made it easier to see her face. I laughed a little.

"I swear, Sophie, you and my mom, are gonna be BFF's, I'm telling you now." I stated, smiling.

"No, but seriously, that's really sad. I think he was my sisters ex." Madison piped up. I sent her an almost sympathetic glance. I sighed.

"Hey, at least we get out of Math!" Chase stated. I laughed.

We ate the rest of our lunch in practically silence, apart from Brody's occasional farts. I know, gross.

Our next lesson was Math, obviously, which to be honest, I quite like. Not the subject, but the fact that no-one really pays attention in class.

The teacher decided to put on a movie. Holy Moustaches, yes. Me, Aiden, Brody and Will were all sat together as the teacher began to play the movie. The secret garden. This has nothing to do with Math! Oh well.

Me and the boys decided to play dares amongst each other. Somehow, I got away with putting on a cat impression out loud. Aiden told the teacher he had a crush on her and Brody proposed to Chloe, the Die-hard directioner. He kept saying that it would be amazayn if she said yes and they could have a carrot cake and he would be her superman. Funny stuff.

It was Will's turn to be dared, and by now John, Logan and Cameron had joined in. Logan was daring him.

"Kay, I dare you to … kiss someone in this class."

Before I, or anyone infact could react, Will had grabbed me and attempted to press his lips onto mine, missing and landing on the little space just above the upper lip, and moving it onto my actual lips. I pulled away immediately, a look of absolute disgust explaining how I currently felt.

"Okay, what the actual frig?!" I protested, shoving him away from me. I wiped my mouth rapidly. I saw that everyone, and I mean _everyone _was staring at me and Will. Jenny was laughing, and Maddison had a smirk, Sophie had her eyebrows raised in shock, whilst Kelly looked like she was gonna murder someone. I stuck my tongue out and pretended to gag.

Did that actually just happen, I'm eleven!

**Yeah, that wasn't so good. I'm going Paris this Friday with school so I'll try to update before then or on the way. But I'll be as soon as possible and won't procrastinate. I promise.**


	9. another update sorry

**almost another four months. Damn.**

**I seem to have lost my inspiration for this story. So what i'm gonna do is take it, and improve it. Change quite a lot of things, hopefully for the better. And maybe actually have a story ark this time. Sorry to have caused any annoyance you guys.**

**-Kyanna xx**

**Yeah, i'm still alive.**


End file.
